1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hinge assemblies, particularly, to a hinge assembly typically used for a flat display monitor. The present invention further provides a display monitor with the hinge assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the widespread use of computers, display devices employed by computers come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and weights. In general, a typical display such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor is bulky, cumbersome, and weighty. These shortcomings are mostly due to the CRT (vacuum tube) shape, size, and components. In addition, the CRT monitors have a significant drawback in that a user easily becomes fatigued when viewing the CRT monitor over several hours because of low image quality of the CRT monitor. Due to this problem alone, many users have switched from CRT monitors to liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors. Such LCDs or flat-panel display monitors offer advantages such as a greatly reduced depth, less weight, and better image quality. Furthermore, flat-panel display monitors may help to overcome shortcomings by folding over (such as with a laptop computer) or rotating (such as with a desktop monitor) so as to facilitate easy adjustment of the position of the flat display monitor relative to the user.
The rotating or folding-over functions of a flat display monitor are realized via a hinge assembly. A typical hinge assembly includes an L-shaped fixed seat, a pivotal axle, and a number of oiled washers. The fixed seat has a retaining hole defined therein. The pivotal axle is pivotally connected with the fixed seat. The pivotal axle has a retaining shoulder formed at a middle portion thereof, a connecting end portion integrally formed at a first end of the retaining shoulder, and a fixing end portion integrally formed at a second end of the retaining shoulder. The connecting end portion of the pivotal axle extends through a retaining hole of the fixed seat along with the oiled washers, and is fastened in the fixed seat by a fastening piece. The hinge assembly limits a maximum inclination angle of the flat display monitor by means of the retaining hole in the fixed seat. However, a high degree of precision is generally required when manufacturing the fixed seat with the retaining hole, and this tends to increase the cost of manufacturing. In addition, edges of the fixed seat around the retaining hole are prone to abrasion. As a result, the flat display monitor may be able to rotate beyond an intended maximum inclination angle, and the flat display monitor may not remain stable at the inclination angle selected by a user. Furthermore, a great effort is required to be able to rotate the hinge assembly.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.